Cecelia Windpyre
"Maybe I should play with you?" "You call me a slut but I bet you really are just jealous of my body" "What am I supposed to do now since Sis got this stupid giant staff?" Appearance Cecelia is a beautiful dragon with long snow white hair that ends in purple tips. She has slender white scales with a slight blue tint and pale but fair flawless skin. Her eyes shimmer like topaz yellow gems. Her wings and tail are largest than average while her her armor is slender along with her hands and feet are stream line. Her claws are longer and sharper than average. Cecelia's tail has snowflake like spikes line it's back. Her body has very generously filled out soft curves that draw the eyes. Cecelia usually goes nude with her scales mimicking skimpy underwear, gloves and socks. When in public her preferred outfit is curve of hugging two piece with blue tanks and shorts with white snowflake designs thar do nothing to hide her assets. Personality Cecelia is a friendly and hyperactive person who gets bored quickly with out stimulus. She has a short temper where she will go frigid when angry but her temper tends to end quickly and she does not hold grudges. She enjoys helping people out, but she does not actively seek to good. Cecelia is willing to kill and eat humans but does not do so actively. Cecelia also has a distaste for material possessions. Cecelia is incredibly loyal to her family though and she can control her hyper activeness for them if needed. Abilities Cecelia as a Glail Dragon has superhuman levels of speed and strength. She can move and fight equally as well on land or air in which she can fly as fast as most wyverns. Her ice magic lets her produce and manipulate ice and snow as well as manipulate already existing snow. She can also drain heat by the touch allowing her to freeze targers by touching them in a ice coated hand or freeze liquid water in which to manipulate. Cecelia can also coat her body in snow and ice in order to boost her already impressive strength and speed. History Cecelia was born as the youngest illegitiment daughter of the King of Blancagion. As the youngest daughter Cecelia had little to worry about with no responsibilities and freedom from suitors who had eyes for her older more mature sisters. She spent her days fooling around with her sisters and practicing ice magic Allya had taught her. The years passed and eventually news came that she and hers sisters were the last royal heirs. She had grown into a young beautiful women at this time and men started to seek her hand. There was little time for her to react as she heard her sister got into a accident so she and Allya went over to visit. When she and her sisters had returned they had returned as mutated dragon mamono. Cecelia would than enter the castle with her sisters where they preceded to share the responsibilities as queen. Her eldest sister would later marry and have a daughter effectively ending any chance she had to rule. Cecelia didn't mind but as the people accepted her elder and their staff grew Cecelia was with out a purpose. She has started to considering to traveling in order to find a purpose in her life and maybe love aswell? Category:Charachters